gta_highways_and_morefandomcom-20200214-history
Broker-Dukes Expressway
The Broker-Dukes Expressway, is a major expressway flowing from Algonquin through Dukes, and Broker. It is a highway that runs mostly along the north and eastern edge of East Island, central Broker, and binds of Broker and Dukes. The expressway runs through areas in Algonquin, Broker and Dukes, including Chinatown, Hove Beach, Firefly Projects, Beechwood City, Francis International Airport and Meadows Park. It is based on the real life Brooklyn-Queens Expressway in New York City. The Broker-Dukes Expressway is one of the longest continuous roads in Broker and Dukes, and is centre to two of Brucie's Races. It is also considered the unofficial border between Broker and Dukes. Exits and Entrances No Exits or Entrances are numbered in the game, so they will be listed in order from where it begins after the Albany Avenue intersection, to where it ends at the intersection of Dukes Boulevard and Hewes Street, Steinway. Downtown Algonquin 1. Albany Avenue Intersection This is where Diamond Street in Chinatown intersects with Albany Avenue, immediately following through and continuing straight down Diamond Street is where it turns into the Broker Bridge and the Broker-Dukes Expressway, which is the road the bridge carries across the East River. If you are coming the opposite way and are going away from the Expressway and the bridge, going straight on Diamond Street will take you through Chinatown. Making a right takes you north to Lower Easton and northern districts. Turning left takes you south to The Exchange until Albany Avenue ends when it intersects with South Parkway. Broker 2. Boundary of Hove Beach and Outlook (Exit 1) Immediately after exiting the Broker Bridge from Algonquin is the Oneida Avenue Overpass in the boundary of Hove Beach and Outlook. Leaving the freeway will take you to Hove Beach or Downtown Broker. Driving straight will bring you to the large intersection in Firefly Projects, where the freeway structure flows. 3. Firefly Projects Intersection (Exit 2) This large intersection in Firefly Projects brings you to Crockett Avenue, Hove Beach and Shinnecock Avenue, Beachgate in the borough of Broker. From the Broker Bridge side, the left lane brings you to Hove Beach and Beachgate while the right to South Slopes and Schottler. If you drive from the north, you may continue the expressway by keeping the right lane while entering Hove Beach using the left lanes. 4, 5, 6, 7. Traffic Lights Intersections in eastern South Slopes, Schottler and Beechwood City (Exits 3, 4, 5, 6) Hickcock Street (Exit 3), Sundance Street (Exit 4), Tutelo Avenue (Exit 5) and Carson Street (Exit 6) connect eastern Broker neighborhoods and the expressway. These intersections enable you to access the eastern areas like South Slopes, Schottler, Beechwood City or even Downtown Broker and Outlook conveniently from the expressway. These intersections are guided by traffic lights, making the traffic hinder. This part of the Broker-Dukes Expressway probably was a part of Mohegan Avenue, which is currently divided into two parts - near the Burger Shot in Beechwood City and Firefly Projects. There are some old avenue remains underneath the expressway between Carson Street and Tutelo Avenue. Being upgraded to an expressway, it explains the presence of these frequent intersections. 8. Saratoga Avenue Intersection (Exit 7) It is the most convenient entrance / exit to Willis and Cerveza Heights to / from the Broker-Dukes Expressway. Moreover, you may access Algonquin-Dukes Expressway in Saratoga Avenue, or you have to make a loop in Francis International Airport to access. The Saratoga Avenue intersection is the only way for the traffic from the Airport to enter the expressway southbound. Dukes 9. Access Road to Francis International Airport/Algonquin-Dukes Expressway westbound (Exit 8) You may drive to the Francis International Airport using the connect road built to the Broker-Dukes Expressway. It is the easiest way to access the Airport from southeastern Broker or northern Dukes. You can only make an exit to the airport here, but not an entrance to the expressway. Southbound traffic may use this exit to access the Algonquin-Dukes Expressway westbound. 10. Exit from Francis International Airport Vehicles from Francis International may enter the expressway northbound in the northwestern part of the Airport area. Being one of the major exit of the Airport, the traffic is very high and traffic jam seems to be happening very often. 11. Northern Meadows Park Intersection (Exit 9) You may drive to the Cleves Avenue, Meadows Park (near Pavillion Towers) and Willis area through this intersection. There is a gas station for the cars to replenish gasoline. 12. Steinway Intersection This is the end of the northern side of the Broker-Dukes Expressway. Its continuation is the Dukes Boulevard, which is a major road in Dukes. You may go to Steinway and Bohan if you turn right using the not far Dukes Bay Bridge. Continuing on the Dukes Boulevard will take you through East Island City, Cerveza Heights, and then to Downtown Broker. If you make a left on Hewes Street you go into Meadows Park, and eventually reach the McReary household. As the intersection is the major intersection of northern Dukes, the traffic is quite high here. Points of Interest The following places of interest can be visited via the Broker-Dukes Expressway *Homebrew Cafe *Burger Shot *Car Wash *Francis International Airport *Dukes Bay Bridge *Broker Bridge Mission Appearances The Ballad of Gay Tony * Departure Time, which Luis refers to the expressway as Dukes Expressway. Trivia * A sign reads Goatherd, a removed neighborhood in Broker, is on the ramp to Oneida Avenue on the Algonquin direction of Broker-Dukes Expressway. Category:Freeways Category:Streets Category:Streets in GTA IV Category:Freeways in Liberty City in GTA IV Era